


Jail

by Slugable



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Sibling Incest, Thriller, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slugable/pseuds/Slugable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ammettiamolo” sorrise Loki “non c’è alcun motivo o prova con cui potete tenermi confinato in questa cella putrida” afferrò con le dita affusolate le sbarre della cella avvicinandosi a Tony che lo guardava dall’altra parte, la mancina a sfiorare il calcio della pistola di servizio “come vi sto ripetendo da due settimane io sono semplicemente entrato in casa e lui era già morto” si leccò le labbra, con un gesto che avrebbe dovuto provocare al detective tutto, ma non un brivido d’eccitazione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jail

**Author's Note:**

> Fill per la Notte Bianca 8 di Maridichallenge per il prompt _The Avengers, Tony/Loki, AU in cui Loki è ricercato per l'omicidio del fratello e Tony è l'agente messo sulle sue tracce. Bonus per angst e (un)resolved sexual tension._
> 
> Mi sono allontanata un po' dal prompt originale, ma sono un pochino soddisfatta di questa cosa che è uscita :)

“Ammettiamolo” sorrise Loki “non c’è alcun motivo o prova con cui potete tenermi confinato in questa cella putrida” afferrò con le dita affusolate le sbarre della cella avvicinandosi a Tony che lo guardava dall’altra parte, la mancina a sfiorare il calcio della pistola di servizio “come vi sto ripetendo da due settimane io sono semplicemente entrato in casa e lui era già morto” si leccò le labbra, con un gesto che avrebbe dovuto provocare al detective tutto, ma non un brivido d’eccitazione.  
Sfortunatamente gli provocò solo quello.  
  
Era difficile immaginarsi come l’uomo di fronte a lui fosse riuscito ad uccidere il fratello maggiore, Thor Odison, costringendolo –e Tony l’avrebbe ripetuto all’infinito, non era suicidio- ad impiccarsi alla ringhiera delle scale della sua villa, per poi fingere ci rinvenire il corpo, tra pianti disperati e sguardi vacui.  
Se si fossero conosciuti in altre circostanze Tony non ci avrebbe pensato due volte a portarselo a letto –poi ricordandosi che era sposato da due anni con Pepper, ma c’era l’alcool a far dimenticare tutto- ma l’aspetto così ben curato, il fisico oltremodo perfetto e le gambe lunghe rendevano l’immagine dell’assassino ancora più perversa di quanto già non lo fosse con il suolo ausilio di quegli occhi e di quei sorrisi glaciali.  
  
“Io ne sono convinto Loki ma voglio sapere il perché” Tony sostenne lo sguardo, serrando la mascella, prima di ostentare un sorriso sghembo “forse non eri il preferito di papà e non ti coccolava abbastanza?” si avvicinò anche lui alle sbarre, lasciando una certa distanza di sicurezza: non voleva ritrovarsi con il naso tra dei pezzi di metallo, bloccato da un possibile pazzo criminale che aveva i denti piuttosto ben curati e i canini appuntiti.  
Rimanere senza naso era l’ultimo dei suoi sogni.  
  
Loki sembrò tremare prima di riprendere il solito sorrisetto strafottente: “Oh, puoi stare tranquillo, papà mi ha dato tutto l’amore necessario e forse anche di più” afferrò con forza le sbarre “me ne ha dato anche di più di quello che dava a mamma” cercò di riprendere un contegno e quella strana luce che gli era comparsa negli occhi svanì in pochissimo “ma questo non significhi che abbia costretto mio fratello a suicidarsi, io gli volevo molto bene, più di quello che si possa immaginare e il sentimento era reciproco”.  
Tony sperò vivamente di aver capito male.

***  
  
Decise di ritornarci la mattina dopo, esami di tutto ciò ritrovato sul cadavere di Thor sottobraccio, con un aria vagamente schifata sul volto, come quella del tecnico della scientifica che gli aveva passato i risultati.  
Aveva ancora tempo di estrapolargli qualcosa, il rilascio non sarebbe avvenuto prima di mezzogiorno.   
  
Si fermò di fronte alla cella, Loki sdraiato sulla brandina a guardare il soffitto e, anche se aveva avvertito la sua presenza, non si mosse e non lo guardò.  
  
“Dire che vi volevate bene era un eufemismo, vero? Perché anche io volevo molto bene a mio cugino Phil, ma, sinceramente, non gli ho mai fatto un pompino o hai una scusa migliore per spiegarmi come dei residui della tua saliva gli siano finiti sul cazzo?”  
Loki non si mosse e non diede nemmeno segno di averlo ascoltato. Tony decise di rincarare la dose.  
  
“Oltretutto c’erano residui di sperma sulla sua pancia e quindi posso intuire che ti piaceva tenere le redini del gioco quando scopavate” il moro si alzò e lo guardò con sguardo stanco: le brandine delle celle non erano sicuramente rinomate per la loro comodità.  
  
“Detective Stark, buon giorno anche lei, dove sarebbe il mio bacio di buon risveglio e il mio caffè?” sorrise, passandosi una mano sul volto “o vuole anche lei un lavoretto prima di pranzo, a mio fratello piaceva così” schiuse le labbra, leccandosele provocatorio, gli occhi ancora lucidi dal sonno e i capelli leggermente scompigliati. Tony sentì la bocca divenire improvvisamente secca, ma non si lasciò abbindolare, o almeno ci provò.  
Per quanto quella situazione stesse diventando malata e perversa tutti i peggio pensieri che gli affollavano la mente erano rivolti verso l’uomo chiuso nella cella.  
  
“Posso assicurarvi che è stato sesso consensuale, quello con mio fratello, e lo sarà se mi permette di darle una dimostrazione pratica”.  
  
“Sono felicemente sposato, no grazie”  
  
Loki sogghignò: “Anche mio padre era felicemente sposato e, sicuramente” si alzò dalla branda e si avvicinò alle sbarre “con lei sarebbe più che consensuale di quanto lo fu con il vecchio”.  
  
I condizionatori erano rotti, fu l’unica spiegazione per quell’improvvisa vampata di calore, ma si sforzo di sorridere: “Mi dispiace non cedo così facilmente e, oltretutto, non potrei neanche uscire con un sospettato” si girò per andarsene, non c’era più motivo di restare.  
  
“Ma come, già se ne va?” gli urlò dietro Loki prima che chiudesse la porta “non può immaginare quanto sia bravo a convincere la gente!”


End file.
